Borealis
by Tazmainia
Summary: Just as Carter is ajusting to her new position as Commander of Atlantis, General O'Neill's scheduled visit envokes some issues which haven't been addressed since 'Threads'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Leaning back in her chair, Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment, in an attempt to block the paper work currently cluttering her desk from her view. Sighing in defeat, Sam opened her eyes and was just about to start on the next stack when Chuck called over the comms.

"Off-world activation!"

Knowing exactly who was scheduled to visit Atlantis, Sam smiled to herself as she made her way down to the gate room. Coming to stand next to her flag ship team, Sam nodded to them each in turn before casting her eyes back the gate just as the wormhole activated and the shield went up.

"Receiving IDC, Ma'am. It's the SGC."

Smiling gratefully up at Chuck, Sam retorted.

"Thank you, Chuck. Deactivate the shield."

Waiting for the traveller to step through, everyone was distracted as Dr. Keller came rushing into the gate room, coming to a standstill next to them.

"Sorry I'm late. Is he here yet?"

Smiling in understanding, Sam replied calmly.

"Not yet." Just before Major General Jack O'Neill stepped through the event horizon.

As the wormhole disengaged behind him, Jack cast a quick look back before facing his welcome party with open arms.

"I'm back."

"It's good to see you, sir. Welcome back to Atlantis." Sheppard retorted.

"Thank you, Colonel."

Turning to the new base commander, Jack smiled.

"So Carter, I see the place hasn't fallen down yet."

Smiling in kind, Sam replied.

"No sir."

"Good..............well, it's good to see you all again. Carter, I take it there's a room for me someplace?"

"Yes sir. This way."

Watching the two officers leave, Sheppard, Ronan and McKay left shortly after, leaving Teyla and Dr. Keller standing in the gate room.

"So............that's General O'Neill huh."

"Indeed he is."

"Seemed friendly enough."

"He is very easy to be around. He does not hold to any airs or graces. I've found him to be a very competent leader."

"I can imagine.................is it me or was there something going on back there?"

"Yes. I sense there are feelings that run deeper than friendship between them. Though it appears they have never been consummated."

"Really? Wow. Talk about self control. I mean, even with the silver hair, he's quite a catch."

"I agree. He is quite handsome."

Sharing a knowing smile, Teyla and Dr. Keller made their way out of the gate room to attend to the day's work.

**********************************************************************************

As the doors slid open to the guest quarters, Jack's face immediately lit up with a smile as he spotted the adjacent balcony to his room.

"Nice."

Smiling in triumph, Sam followed him into the guest quarters as he placed his bags down.

"Don't suppose I can interest you in the ten cents tour, sir?"

As a slow smile spread across his face, Sam regretted her words momentarily, as she saw the potential trouble it could cause. Luckily for her, he saved her from taking them back as he waved a hand absently whilst saying.

"Nah. Pretty sure I've seen enough of this place's corridors to last me a lifetime, Carter."

Smirking at his reference to his 'brief' stay before when the Replicators took over the city, Sam nodded in understanding before adding.

"Maybe I should just leave you to get settled in, sir."

Seeing her start towards the door, he stammered slightly.

"Uh........actually I uh...........I was gonna say I................."

Smiling warmly at his nervousness, Sam took a step back towards him before asking.

"Yes?"

Unsure of how to voice his thoughts, which if he was honest with himself, were not exactly within his control either, Jack shook his head with a smile as he replied.

"Nothin'."

Glad to see she wasn't the only one having trouble, Sam smiled in understanding before making her way to the door. Stopping just before she got to the motion sensor, Sam turned round to face him as she said in a gentle tone.

"Sir.................it's really good to see you."

Turning up the corner of his mouth in a lop-sided grin, Jack retorted.

"Yeah........you too."

Nodding in silent communication, Sam flashed him a bright smile before turning back and leaving through the motion sensor doors. Cursing himself for getting tongue-tied around her, Jack kicked the nearest bag half-heartedly before going about the task of unpacking.

**********************************************************************************

Resigning herself to getting her paper work done before the end of the day, Sam spent the better part of the afternoon trying to get through it all before finally falling asleep at her desk.

Walking along the small bridge to her office, Jack smiled to himself as he neared it once he noticed she was asleep. Noting the position she was in, he winced in sympathy as he knew it was going to hurt when she woke up. Unconsciously rubbing his neck, Jack stepped into her office as quietly as he could so as not to wake her yet. Seeing how peaceful she looked, Jack thought it was a shame to wake her. But knew if he didn't do it now, it was only going to hurt even more when she _did_ wake up.

Placing a hand to her neck, Jack very gently began to work the knotted muscles in what he hoped was a soothing motion. Watching her start to come back to a wakeful state, he eased up on the pressure slightly, so as not to startle her.

Sighing softly at the gentle pressure being applied to her neck, Sam hummed her approval as she finally came to. Feeling the hand still over her neck, Sam silently cursed herself for voicing her enjoyment of the treatment she was receiving and began to sit up.

Not entirely surprised to find General O'Neill standing there, Sam quickly put two and two together as she saw him slip his hand swiftly into his pocket as if burned.

"I just thought I'd help, being as though I know exactly what sleeping at your desk can do your neck." he injected nervously.

Smiling warmly up at him, Sam nodded gratefully before saying softly.

"Thank you."

Feeling a little less self-conscious, Jack rocked back on his heels before adding with a wave of his hand.

"Shall we then?"

More than happy to get away from her mountain of paper work, Sam rose to stand beside him as she replied.

"Come on, I'll have some dinner sent to my quarters for us."

TBC..............


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clinking his beer bottle against hers, Jack injected warmly.

"Cheers."

Smiling contently, Sam relaxed against the back cushion of the sofa they were currently occupying. Watching her close her eyes as she laid her head against the back cushion, Jack smiled to himself. Happy to see her so relaxed and intended to saver the moment as Carter relaxing was a rarity in and of itself, let alone around him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sam opened hers to find him smiling down at her in a way she'd never seen before. The familiar warmth she could see in his gaze was accompanied by an all too constant notion she had been afraid to register until now.

Just as she was about to speak, a sharp pain cut off her sentence as she winced in agony.

"Ow. God, that hurts."

Seeing her reach for her neck, Jack replaced her hand with his and gently applied a massaging pressure to the injury. Closing her eyes tightly at the initial contact which caused her to release a pained gasp, due to the pressure, Sam almost immediately began to relax to his touch, which in turn caused her to release a contented sigh.

Turning her head to allow him better access, Sam hissed as the movement inadvertently more pain to shoot through her neck. Flexing his fingers to reach the now other injured part of her neck, Jack's eyes snapped up from concentrating on her neck to her face when he heard a soft moan from her throat. Noting the small smile that spread across her face, Jack was relieve to discover it was not a moan of pain but pleasure.

Quite happy to have him continue his ministrations, Sam almost whined at the loss when he slowly drew his hand away. Opening her eyes, Sam found him staring longingly at her as if he too didn't want halt the massage either. But at his sad smile she returned in kind, she realised they probably shouldn't continue this as it is more than likely they would be interrupted by some catastrophe at the opportune moment.

"Well.................I guess I should let you get some rest. You've had a pretty hard day."

Smiling warmly at his thoughtfulness, Sam stood with him as he picked up his dress jacket and tie he'd rid himself of earlier that evening.

Shrugging his jacket back on hanging his tie loosely round his neck, Jack glanced up to find an amused smirk on his former 2IC's face.

"What?"

"I just it hard to believe you picked a profession with such regulated dress code, and you still complain about having to wear it."

"Yes, well......................can't have everything."

Shaking her head with a smile at his double meaning, Sam took a deep, calming breath before saying.

"Goodnight, sir."

Noticing the laughter in her eyes, Jack raised a single eye brow in an uncanny Teal'c-like fashion as he opened his arms in a silent gesture before uttering.

"C'mere."

Not needing to be asked twice, Sam stepped into his embrace gladly, fisting her hands in his jacket as her arms came up to his shoulders. Cradling her head with one hand and holding her to him with the other at her waist, Jack dipped his head the side of her neck and breathed in her scent.

Feeling his head dip, Sam moved one of her hands to the nape of his neck and closed her eyes as she said in a whisper.

"God I missed you, sir."

Tightening his hold on her slightly at her words, Jack retorted softly.

"Me too, Carter. Me too." Before turning his head just a fraction so that his lips came into contact with her skin.

Holding him closer as a shudder passed through her at the feeling of his lips on her skin, Sam ran her fingers lightly up into the silver hair as he started to move slowly up her neck, kissing each patch of skin he could reach.

When he found her sweet spot just below her ear, she gripped him fiercely as she said breathlessly near his ear.

"Sir....................."

Summoning all of his self control, Jack pulled back, taking a deep breath before saying.

"Carter, I – "

- "_Sam, it's Rodney, come in_."

Closing her eyes in frustration, Sam leaned her forehead against the General's as she struggled to control herself.

"Damn it."

Smiling in agreement, Jack retorted gently.

"You should probably get that."

Sighing as she pulled away from him, Sam nodded mutely as she touched the mike to answer with just a hint of annoyance.

"Rodney, this better be good."

"_We've kinda got a situation down here and I'm........fairly certain we could handle it ourselves but........Zelenka says he would feel much better if you were here_."

"Alright, Rodney. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Looking back up at the General, Sam couldn't help but smile at their situation.

Smiling in kind, Jack commented.

"Someone must really have it in for us up there."

Chuckling at his train of thought, Sam retorted.

"Yes sir." after a pause, she added. "Well I better get down there."

Jack nodded in agreement as Sam turned back around and walked reluctantly out of her quarters.

TBC........


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Releasing a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, Jack covered his face with his hands as he cursed to the empty room.

"Stupid, O'Neill. Real smooth. Probably scared her off now. Stupid."

Muttering a few more choice curses, Jack left her quarters for the solace of his own, but not before he wrote her a hurried note, leaving it on the coffee table as he went.

**********************************************************************************

Sighing in exhaustion as she made her way into her quarters, Sam leaned heavily against the wall to steady herself as she closed her eyes. Remembering there had been another person in here before she left, Sam instantly opened her eyes and scanned the immediate area. Realising that he must of left, given it was now well into the early hours of the morning, Sam banged her head against the wall lightly in frustration before spotting the note on her table.

Pushing herself from the wall, Sam made her way over to the table and picked up the note. Smiling to herself as she began to read his familiar scribble.

- _Carter_

_Sorry about the mess from dinner. I'll clean it up tomorrow, promise._

_Get some rest, that's and order. Take care._

_O'Neill. – _

Shaking her head in amusement, Sam put the note back down on the coffee table and headed straight for her bed, as ordered, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**********************************************************************************

Spotting Atlantis' flagship team at a nearby table, Jack walked over with his tray of fruit loops and indicated to an empty seat.

"Mind if I join you?"

Swallowing a mouth full of toast, Rodney replied enthusiastically.

"By all means, General. Feel free."

As Jack took a seat, Rodney passed him his open wallet, displaying his sister's daughter.

"That's my niece."

Picking up the wallet, Jack smiled wistfully before passing it back as he retorted.

"Cute kid. How old is she?"

"Five. Going to start school next year. She can't wait." he replied, beaming proudly.

"Just wait till she starts bringing the school photos back home. The first one's always the best."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience, General."

No sooner had Rodney said this, he received a swift kick under the table from Sheppard. "Ow! What was that for?"

Growling in a whisper, Sheppard retorted.

"Shut up, Rodney."

Frowning in confusion, Rodney looked back at the General to see his once happy expression turned to sadness. And from the look of it, a sadness from a great loss.

Clearing his throat, Jack stood from the table and excused himself from everyone, leaving his barely touched breakfast to soak in the milk he'd just poured on it.

As everyone turned to Rodney with a disapproving look, he asked.

"What? What did I say?"

Sharing knowing looks between each other, Sheppard finally spoke up.

"The General lost his son eleven years ago, Rodney. Accidently shot himself with the General's personal gun."

Paling visibly, Rodney uttered in shock.

"I had no idea."

No longer interested in eating, Sheppard rose from the table with his tray saying quietly.

"Yeah."

**********************************************************************************

Sam was convinced that her paper work was somehow breeding on her desk when she wasn't looking. Gazing at the stacks, Sam was fairly sure that there was now more on her desk than there was yesterday. Hearing someone approach her office, Sam looked up to find Rodney standing awkwardly in her doorway.

"Rodney?"

Coming to stand just inside her office, Rodney started nervously.

"Okay, see the thing is...............I had no idea about.......................well the thing is.....I........."

Not liking where this conversation was heading, given his tone, Sam asked again.

"Rodney, what is it?"

Gulping loudly, Rodney replied.

"I.......may have accidently upset General O'Neill."

Raising her eye brows at this news, Sam started to smile at the idea of Rodney being in trouble with General O'Neill. But as she took in his worried expression, her smile fell as she asked.

"What happened?"

"Look, I think I should make one thing abundantly clear, I didn't know so you can't yell at me for not knowing. I mean, I know there isn't alot of things I don't know but – "

- "RODNEY!"

"Alright, I'm getting to the point." Watching her sigh in impatience, he explained. "I kind of asked if he had any children."

Letting that bit of information sink in, Rodney winced as he saw her stand up and walk towards him, slowly. Stopping a few feet away from him, Sam asked, in a soft tone which surprised him.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He left the mess hall about ten minutes ago."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Rodney."

"Wait. You're not mad at me?"

"Kind of hard to be when you didn't know."

"That's what I told Sheppard."

Smiling lightly at the visual that created, Sam gave him a curt nod before walking past him to find General O'Neill.

**********************************************************************************

After walking past the control room, Sam spotted him leaning against the railing of the balcony and made her way over to the door.

Noticing he didn't turn his head at her approach, Sam sighed inwardly at the thought of what he must be going through. Leaning on the railing next to him, Sam offered him a sad smile as he turned to face her.

Returning the smile, Jack turned back to the ocean as he bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes to the world for a moment. Sensing her unease at the silence, Jack spoke softly as he admitted.

"He would of been twenty three today."

Closing her eyes briefly at his words, tears began to well up in her eyes as she retorted.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Stifling a chuckle, Jack opened his eyes to look at her, only to close then again at her touch as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Sir, I – "

- "Excuse me, General." Rodney began as walked out onto the balcony. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to apologise for what I said. I didn't know until Sheppard told me so........."

Smiling in understanding at him, Jack retorted.

"It's alright, McKay. You didn't know."

"Right.............okay. I'll just............yeah." and with that he walked off, confident that he had done his part.

Turning back to Carter, Jack looked down at her hand on his arm which she had yet to remove. Not that he was complaining. Suddenly a thought struck him and he stepped back a little as he said.

"Damn it. I forgot to clean the mess I left in your quarters, Carter. I promise I'll have it done by the end of the day."

"You don't have to, sir. It's my mess too, you know."

"Yeah, but still.........I helped make it."

Chuckling at his bizarre logic, Sam nodded in agreement as she retorted in a mock-serious tone.

"Okay. But it better be clean, sir."

Grinning at the sound of her voice, Jack took a couple more steps back as he walked backwards towards the door as he added.

"Yes ma'am." before turning on his heels and heading inside.

Still chuckling at his antics, Sam followed him inside and headed back to her office to once again try and finish her mountain paper work.

TBC...........


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the doors swept open to her quarters, Sam was immediately hit with the scent of flowers. Smiling as she walked over to the table, Sam's smile grew as she leaned down to smell the two dozen red roses which were sitting in a glass vase in front of her.

Snapping her head up at the faint sound of glasses being moved, Sam took in the sight of her now immaculate-looking quarters as she thought. *Wow. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd clean up.*

"Sir?"

Hearing a loud crash and curses coming from the adjacent balcony, Sam stifled a laugh and came to meet him as he walked into her quarters with a glass and wine bottle in hand. Seeing her frown with an amused smirk as she looked at the single glass he held, Jack followed her gaze down to it before looking back up at her with a sheepish expression and explained.

"There were two of these................but, I uh...............seemed to have dropped one of them."

"Ah." Nodding in understanding, Sam's smirk morphed into a full-blown grin as she looked at his apologetic smile.

Clearing his throat in discomfort, Jack handed her the glass as he put the bottle on the table and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb saying.

"I'll just.............go get another one."

Watching him go to fetch another glass, Sam sat down and read the label on the bottle. Raising her eye brows in surprise, Sam couldn't believe it as she recognised it to be one of the most expensive wines around. At least, in their galaxy.

When he returned with another glass, Jack sat timidly next to her on the sofa as he added.

"I'll pay for the damages."

Smiling at his worried expression, Sam put her glass down on the table and placed her hand gently on his arm in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. You've done more than enough today to make up for it."

Smiling in gratitude, Jack gently placed his glass down on the table next to hers as he turned to face her fully, unconsciously coming to sit closer to her as he did so.

"Okay."

Looking into his eyes and seeing the lingering doubts, Sam leaned into his space as she angled her head just slightly to the right and stopping inches away from him as she whispered.

"Thank you." Before dispelling any anxieties he might have had as she brought her mouth to his.

Too shocked to do anything other than react, Jack quickly found himself being pulled to her as she brought her hands to either side of his head, securing him to her as she deepened the kiss. Opening his mouth to hers, Jack slide his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers, only find himself being pulled impossibly closer to her as she moaned against him. Only to hear a louder moan from her as he brought his hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss further.

As the need for oxygen was fast becoming an issue, Sam reluctantly released his mouth, startling him a little as she came to straddle his lap. Never taking her eyes off his as she lowered herself onto him.

Placing his hands on either side of her waist, Jack watched in fascination as he noticed when he brushed his thumbs back and forth through the material, she shuddered slightly, closing her eyes at the feeling of him.

Leaning up slightly, Jack whispered gently.

"Are you sure?"

Opening her eyes at his question, Sam answered him by grabbing both sides of his head and started to kiss him for all she was worth. Returning the kiss in kind, Jack had to tighten his self control as he swallowed her moans which were becoming increasingly louder and more pronounced each time she ground herself onto his rapidly growing erection.

Grinding herself purposefully to increase the friction she sought as she minutely circled her hips for good measure, Sam barely registered the voice in her ear as she broke the kiss, gasping for air as she drove down on him harder now, feeling him start to thrust as he kissed her neck.

Only when Rodney was practically shouting in her ear, did she realise what he was saying.

"_Sam! Can you hear me?!"_

Closing her eyes tightly in frustration, Sam held his head as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Listening to his erratic breathing which was in time with her own, Sam summoned her inner strength as she willed herself to calm down.

"Want me to shoot him for ya?"

Running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, Sam turned her head and kissed his temple as she chuckled before retorting.

"Too much paper work involved."

Pushing the talk button on her ear piece, Sam asked impatiently.

"Yes Rodney. What is it now?"

"_We need you down here right away. Zelenka and I agree you should be down here for this."_

"Okay. I'll be right down."

Feeling her sigh against him, Jack brought his head up and rested his forehead against hers.

"Déjà-vu."

Smiling weakly at his comment, Sam stood up from him and straightened her clothing before asking.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?"

Looking at her directly, Jack only had to smile in answer before she nodded in understanding and went to go see what the problem was this time.

TBC.......


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Glancing at his watch again, Jack wondered idly if he should go and see what was keeping her. Checking his watch yet again in as many minutes, Jack began formulating a plan to cause grievous bodily harm to McKay and Zelenka if they ever kept Carter up this late again, as it was fast approaching 3 am!

Just as he was beginning to figure out the first stages of his plan, Carter came through her quarters' doors looking incredibly tired.

"Hey Carter, everything okay down there in the labs now?"

Throwing him a look of feigned annoyance, Sam raised a hand wearily in a halting gesture as she said exhaustedly.

"Don't ask, sir."

Getting up from the sofa, Jack came to stand in front of her. Taking in her tired appearance, he placed a hand on either shoulder gently as he guided her over to the sofa.

"Come on, Carter. I don't think you're gonna make it to the bed."

Nodding in agreement, Sam gratefully allowed him to lead her to the sofa as she sat down heavily. Closing her eyes as she leaned back against the cushion, Sam smiled as she felt him tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Turning into his touch, Sam placed a kiss to his palm and opened her eyes to find her smile reflected in his as he gazed down at her.

Leaning into her space slightly, Jack looked directly into her eyes as he spoke softly.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on."

Too tired to question what he was doing, Sam complied and soon found herself being lifted in his arms as he carried her over to her bed.

"Sir! Your knees."

"Relax, Carter. You're not that heavy."

Swatting him playfully on his chest, Sam ducked her head into his neck to hide a smile. Placing her gently on the bed, Jack chuckled inwardly at the sight of her as she lifted the duvet, pulling it up to her chest as she snuggled into her pillow. Once sure she was comfortable, Jack started to make his way out of her quarters when he heard her say.

"You're leaving?"

Turning at her words, Jack was surprised to see her sitting up, unconsciously clutching the duvet to herself. Leaning against the doorway to her bedroom, Jack tilted his head to one side as he asked.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Pulling the duvet back on the other side of the bed, Sam smiled warmly as she retorted.

"Always."

Returning the smile in kind, Jack shrugged off his BDUs jacket, leaving him in his black t-shirt and trousers, removing his boots as he made his way to the bed. Following his example, Sam removed her shoes and jacket, snuggling back under the cover in her tank top and uniform trousers.

Feeling the bed dip as he climbed into bed on the other side, Sam couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face as she felt him spoon up behind her. Placing one hand over her stomach and the other under her pillow. Sam didn't even try to suppress the shiver she felt as he rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing warm air down her neck.

Humming as he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on the part of her shoulder that was exposed, Sam brought a hand up to the back of his head to hold him closer as he kissed his way up her neck. Turning her head into the pillow to give him better access, Sam gripped his head as she gasped breathlessly when he once again found her sweet spot. Intensifying the kisses against her at the sound of her gasp, Jack caused her to moan softly as he brushed his lips over that spot again whilst sneaking his hand under her tank top, pulling her back against him as he stroked his thumb back and forth slowly across her stomach.

Bringing his lips close to her ear, Jack whispered soothingly.

"Get some rest, Carter. I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling at his assurances, Sam brought her hand from the back of his head to rest over his that was holding her to him on her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Sam snuggled deeper into the pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

**********************************************************************************

Sighing contently as she felt him get back into bed, scooting over to spoon up behind her again, Sam turned her face into the kiss as he brushed a chaste kiss to her lips. Breaking the kiss, she asked.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone 06:00, Carter. Sun came up 'bout an hour ago."

"Mmmm." Snuggling back into his embrace, Sam covered his hand with hers which had slipped back under her tank top when she wasn't looking. Rolling over onto her back, Sam smiled up at him as he moved to accommodate her. Wrapping her index finger round his dog tags, Sam slowly pulled his face down towards hers until he was so close to her, he had to place his hands flat against the mattress either side of her head as he braced his weight on his forearms.

Giving his dog tags the final tug necessary that would bring him within close enough a distance for her to simply lean up and kiss him, Sam practically growled in frustration as her ear piece came to life when a voice could clearly be heard from her bedside locker.

"_Colonel, come in."_

Reaching over her, Jack picked up the device and handed it to her as she mouthed 'thank you' before speaking as she pressed the button.

"This is Carter, go ahead."

"_Colonel, its Sheppard. It appears there's been a little dispute off-world. Major Lorne is waiting in your office."_

"I'm on my way, Colonel." Sitting up, Sam looked down at him to see him smirking before he sat up, bringing his arms to encircle her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Smiling as he dipped his head to place a kiss to her neck, Sam muttered contently. "You'll make me late."

"Umm Hmmm." was his only reply, as he continued to place open-mouthed kisses up her neck and along her jaw line as she turned to allow him more access.

Overwhelmed at the feelings he could evoke at just the simplest of touches, Sam uttered "God, sir." rather breathlessly as a low moan escaped her lips when he increased the pressure of his kisses. Sam struggled to remember why this was such a bad idea as she heard herself moan loudly into his mouth when he covered her lips with his, turning to face him as she willing climbed into his lap and began to rock gently against him. As coherent thought was well on its way to being thrown out the window, Sam broke the kiss with a groan as he started to thrust gently upwards to her aching core, which she desperately wanted satisfy. Gripping his shoulders for leverage, Sam ground herself forcefully onto his erection as she said huskily. "Sir.....ugh....._yes.........harder, please."_ pushing herself harder down on him as he gripped her waist to pull her down further.

"Jesus, Carter" he hissed through his teeth as she practically slammed herself down against him to increase the pressure. Thursting up towards her harder, he heard groan louder as she circled her hips to maximise the friction. "Ugh.....yes.....ugh God ,....._sir....please."_

Realising he was going to have to put a stop to this, Jack reluctantly stilled his movements, regretting it immediately at the sound of her whimper against his neck. So riled up, Sam barely caught his apology as he uttered. "I'm sorry." before she lifted her face to see his.

Closing her eyes as she saw the need and desire she knew was reflected in her own right now, Sam nodded mutely as she gracefully got up from his lap and straightened her clothes once again, reaching for her jacket as she walked round to the other side of the bed. Watching him run a shaky hand through his hair, Sam smiled in sympathy as she came to stand in front of him. Wincing slightly as his knees popped when he stood, Sam looked up in surprise as he took her hands in his own as he uttered softly.

"We've got to stop parting like this, Colonel."

Pulling her to him, Sam met him half way as she leaned upwards, kissing him soundly before releasing him and tossing him a smile over her shoulder, before finally walking out the door.

**********************************************************************************

Walking into the city's infirmary, Jack nodded in greeting to Dr. Keller as walked over to her.

"Doctor, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you, General. And yourself?"

"Oh, you know, the knees are little stiff, but what are you gonna do."

Smiling at his sense of humour she'd heard so much about, Dr. Keller caught a glance of the folder he was holding.

"Is there something I can do for you, General?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe there was something I could do for you." At her surprised expression, he explained. "I've been reading this report and thought I might be able to help you with some research you've been meaning to get stuck into with the Ancient gene."

Realising his meaning, Dr. Keller retorted excitedly.

"Really, you'd be quite happy to help with that? You sure?"

"Sure. Why not."

Smiling at his eagerness to help, Dr. Keller saw a flicker of agenda in his eyes. Calling him on it, she folded her arms as she asked.

"Okay, while I'm more than happy to use you as a pin cushion, what do you get out of this, General?"

"Pin cushion?" at her unwavering expression, he conceded defeat. "Okay............I was wondering if you could swing something for me." At her now confused expression, he continued. "What I mean is............I was wondering if you could do me a favour...........for Carter."

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"Ensure that she has no disturbances or interruptions this evening. She's barely got a decent night's sleep within the last couple of days. Get McKay and Zelenka occupied somehow. I don't care how you do it, just so long as it's done. That goes for everyone in this city. No-one contacts her unless it's a real honest-to-God emergency. Understand?"

"Understood. I'll see that it's done. Now, in the mean time, would you take a seat on the nearest bed while I go setup the monitors please."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Shaking her head at his flippant response, Dr. Keller walked over to her office to fetch her notes and the necessary equipment.

TBC.............


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Walking into one of the training rooms, Dr. Keller nodded in greeting as Teyla finished up her session.

"Hey Teyla, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Dr. Keller. How may I be of assistance?"

"Well actually I need a favour. Or rather I need you to help me to _do _a favour." At Teyla's puzzled expression, Jen continued. "General O'Neill has pointed out to me that Colonel Carter hasn't really been given much of a break in the last forty eight hours. And, while that is in part due to the day-to-day routine, it's also got quite a bit to do with Rodney and Zelenka, among probably dozens of other interruptions. I need you to help me keep Rodney and Zelenka occupied, as well as ensuring that no-one in site contacts her via the comms system unless it's a real emergency."

"And this is coming from General O'Neill?" Teyla asked in amusement.

Smirking in understanding, Jen replied in kind.

"Yeah."

Drying her hands with a towel nearby, Teyla turned back to Jen and they made their way out of the training room as she said.

"Well then...................................I suggest we do this as quickly as possible."

**********************************************************************************

Taking another sip of his coffee, Rodney swallowed with reluctance as it was now stone cold.

"Gah! Radek! Have we got any decent coffee around here?!"

Poking his head into the lab at the sound of his voice, Radek sighed loudly before retorting with unsuppressed annoyance.

"I don't know, Rodney. Maybe you should go and find some."

"Yeah, well I'm kind of busy right now, but you should feel free to go ahead and check."

"I am not the tea and coffee boy, Rodney. If you want it so bad, you get it."

Rolling his eyes as Radek walked off muttering in Czech, Rodney returned his attention to the simulations running on his laptop. Hearing footfalls, Rodney didn't even look up from his work before he started saying.

"Finally, you let common sense take the wheel now have....." upon seeing who was actually coming towards him, Rodney promptly dropped the sentence.

As John walked up to the table with Teyla, he cast a quick glance at her. Receiving a nod of encouragement, John turned back to Rodney, clapping his hands as he said.

"Rodney, you and Radek are coming with us."

Frowning in annoyance, Rodney asked irritably.

"Why?"

"Just because. Come on, let's go."

Taking in the stern look on Teyla's face, Rodney knew there was no room for argument. Standing up from his stool, Rodney walked out of the lab, sharing a confused if not slightly exasperated look with Radek on the way through.

**********************************************************************************

Knocking on Jen's office door, Teyla entered at the doctor's admittance of "Come on in."

Closing the door behind her, Teyla turned to Jen with a triumphant look as she said.

"I have taken care of Rodney and Radek. They are with Ronan and Colonel Sheppard."

"Good work, Teyla. Now we just have to figure out how to keep the rest of the Atlantis expedition team from contacting her over the comms system."

Coming to stand closer to Jen's desk, Teyla lowered her voice slightly as she retorted.

"Actually, I've already taken care of that as well."

"What? How?"

"It is probably best I do not say."

Raising her eye brows at Teyla's suspected sabotage, Jen found herself grinning as she stated happily.

"Okay then. Problem solved."

**********************************************************************************

As she tied her bathrobe securely around herself, Sam ran a towel over her hair before deciding to blow dry it instead. As the noise from the hair dryer was quite loud, Sam hear the door chime until the second ring. Turning the dryer off as she was fairly certain it had done its job, Sam cried "Just a minute!" before making her way over to the door after putting the hair dryer away.

Upon opening her door, Sam was greeted by the sight of General O'Neill dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt and wine bottle and glasses in hand.

"Sir. Hi."

"Back at ya, Carter. Nice bathrobe."

Blushing slightly as she remembered she was a little under-dressed for visitors, Sam stepped aside to let him in.

"Come on in, sir. I'll just go put some clothes on."

Smirking as he sat down on her sofa, Jack retorted jokingly.

"Don't get dressed on my account."

Throwing him a look of feign disapproval, Sam smiled at him before disappearing to change. Throwing on a blouse and skirt she had hanging up, Sam came back into the seating area and sat down next to him on the sofa.

At her quizzical look from the bottle to him, Jack injected.

"I thought we could give this whole 'drink thing' another shot........no pun intended."

"Aren't you worried we'll get interrupted?"

Opening the bottle which produced a satisfying 'pop', Jack poured them both a glass as he answered confidently.

"Nope."

Amused at his self-assurance, Sam smiled contently as she raised her glass to his when he said warmly.

"Cheers."

**********************************************************************************

"They've known each other for eleven years?!" Jen exclaimed.

"That is what Colonel Sheppard has informed me."

"And they had to admit to having more than professional feelings when?"

"A little over six years ago, if my information is correct."

"You're kidding...........seriously?" at Teyla's nod, Jen retorted in amazement. "That's.............................a long to wait to be with someone."

"If it is the right person, you wait an eternity."

"Forever is a long time, Teyla. But for those two, six years _was _their eternity."

Sharing a knowing smile, Teyla and Jen resumed eating their dinner as they tried to catch up on their latest reports.

**********************************************************************************

Placing her glass on the table next to the now empty wine bottle, Sam leaned back against the cushion and closed her eyes as she felt the General encircle her shoulders with his arm and pull her gently towards him.

More than happy to let him guide her to him, Sam layed her head on his shoulder and smiled as he began to weave his hand through her hair, massaging her head as he did so.

Placing a soft kiss to her temple, Jack rested his cheek on top of her head as he asked.

"So............relaxed yet?"

Chuckling as she ducked her head into his neck briefly, Sam replied contently.

"I'll say. If I was any more relaxed, I'd be asleep right now."

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we." deflecting a hit as she attempted to swat at him, he added. "Not that you going to sleep is a bad thing. I mean, if you're tired."

Lifting her head up to look at him, Sam said softly.

"I'm not tired." at his nod, she added suggestively. "Not yet."

Smiling warmly at her, Jack sat up slowly so as to give her time to adjust as he stood and walked away from the sofa, carrying the glasses and bottle as he went.

Leaning back into the cushion, Sam sighed happily as she asked when he walked back into the room.

"So..........................what strings did you have to pull to make this happen?"

Walking back into the seating area, Jack was doing a rather good imitation of a deer caught in headlights. Freezing in mid-stride, Jack uttered the only reply he could think of.

"What?"

Grinning at his trade mark response, Sam retorted with a smirk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Coming to sit on the arm next to her, Jack sighed as said sadly.

"I hoped you wouldn't. I just........................wanted to do something nice for you."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Sam took in his defeated posture as he sat on the arm of the sofa. Realising he thought he'd done something wrong, Sam got up and came to stand in front of him as she said tenderly.

"You do that every day, sir." covering his hand with hers that rested on his knee.

Looking up at her as she brushed her thumb back and forth across his hand, Jack smiled warmly as he stood in front of her, bringing his other hand to caress her cheek as he asked.

"And how did I do that?"

Closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch, Sam replied as tears welled up behind her eyes.

"You were there for me. No matter what."

Hearing the emotion in her words, Jack retorted softly.

"Always."

Opening her eyes to find him looking at het tenderly was too much. As Sam released a shaky breath before walking into her bedroom to retrieve a tissue. As he walked over to her, Sam offered him a watery smile before sniffing loudly and discarding the tissue.

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Jack caught a stray tear as it made its way down her face, swiping it away with his thumb as it reached her mouth. Leaning into her space, Jack whispered.

"I meant it, you know."

Whispering back, Sam retorted "I know." before snaking a hand round the back of his head, coaxing him gently towards her as she added breathlessly. "Thank you." Before closing the gap completely as she brought her mouth to his.

TBC.............


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Flexing her fingers through his hair as she held him to her more firmly, Sam opened her mouth willingly when she felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip in a silent plea for access.

As his tongue duelled with hers in unison, Jack pulled her flush against him as he slipped his hands under at the back of her blouse to hold her to him whilst he slowly grinded her pelvis against his.

Groaning into his mouth at the feel of his hands as they travelled higher on her back, Sam mimicked her lower body's movements with her mouth as she backed him up against the wall for leverage.

Pulling her closer to him as she started to grind more purposefully against him, Jack was rewarded with a guttural moan when she released his mouth and brought her lips next to his ear, whispering hoarsely.

"I want you."

Smirking at the familiarity of those words spoken to him so many years ago in much the same tone, Jack held her closer to him still as he thrust gently against her before flipping them, so that she was the one pressed against the wall.

Placing open-mouthed kisses across her neck, Jack increased the pressure of his gentle thrust as she began to pant heavily into his ear. "Ugh.......God, don't stop."

Banging her head back against the wall as he focused on her sweet spot below her ear, Sam closed her eyes in pleasure as he lifted her left thigh slightly, hiking up her skirt in the process as he meandered his right hand upwards, massaging her inner thigh which caused her to groan loudly into his ear. "Ugh........_sir."_

Grunting in an effort to keep some self-control, Jack continued to thrust minutely against her other thigh as he cupped her through her panties. Rubbing back and forth across her centre, applying the tiniest amount of pressure for her, Jack nearly came undone at the chant she was voicing directly into his ear at each pass. "Ugh....._ugh.........UGH........SIR!"_

Steeling his self-control at her utterance of 'sir' in such a lust-driven way, Jack slipped his hand into her pants to find her absolutely coated. Hissing against her neck, Jack uttered raggedly.

"God, Carter."

Bucking against his hand as his breath washed over her neck, Sam gripped his head fiercely when he slipped two fingers inside her. Brushing her inner walls with the pads of his fingers, Jack heard her breath catch when he caught a particular spot. Knowing exactly what he'd found, Jack concentrated all his attention on that area, inserting a third finger to maximise the stretch as she started to grind down hard on his hand, visibly trembling as he increased the pressure on the outside of her opening with his thumb, stroking her to pleasure her even more.

Holding his head closer to her as he resumed kissing her neck, Sam's self-control vanished when he gently pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it as he drove his fingers up into her just that little bit harder.

Fisting her hands into his hair and shirt, Sam gasped into his ear when she felt him set up a counter rhythm as she pushed herself up and slammed herself back down onto his willing hand. Creating a greater build-up for her release which she knew she was going to come extremely hard from. Harder than she could ever remember experiencing before, and that thought inspired her next move which, if she were honest with herself, she couldn't have foreseen the consequences of.

Raising her leg higher on his waist, Sam inadvertently allowed him better access, and in doing so, created a lot more friction than she'd anticipated, drawing out her pleasure to almost unbearable levels.

Thrusting up deeply into her now, Jack was beginning to lose what little was left of his self-control as she began to impale herself onto his hand, breathing in his ear as she started to draw him in deeper still.

"Oh God, _please..............more sir, please......"_

Never being one to refuse her anything, Jack got hold of her left hip and pulled her down onto his fingers as he thrust them up powerfully into her core, twisting them just a fraction of an inch as she grabbed hold of him almost painfully to ground herself down on him. Releasing a loud moan of pure pleasure right into his ear.

"Ugh...._God..........yes.......sir........yes."_

Feeling the first flutters of her orgasm, Sam yanked his mouth to hers and plundered it with her tongue, pulling his head ever closer to hers as her release began to make its way up her spine.

Knowing how close she was by the constant clenching his fingers were trapped in, Jack sought her G-spot once more and groaned in time with her as she trembled in his arms.

Breaking their kiss, Sam gasped for air as her orgasm ripped through her, bucking against his hand as he thrust his fingers relentlessly up into her, drawing out her release.

As she came down from her high, Sam was just about coherent enough to hear him whisper into her ear.

"I love you."

Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling at his words, Sam simply turned her head and placed a gentle kiss to his left temple, lingering there briefly to savour the moment.

Withdrawing his fingers from her carefully, Jack grabbed a tissue to clean her up. Touched by his intention to help her first before tending to himself, Sam caressed his cheek tenderly, drawing his attention to her face after he discarded the tissue, wiping his fingers in the process as he asked.

"You alright?"

Smiling warmly at his concern for her, Sam pulled him towards her for a heart-felt kiss.

As she released his mouth, Jack retorted quietly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Stroking her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, Sam nodded as she began to reach for his belt with her other hand. Stalling her movements with a with a gentle hold on her wrist, Jack injected softly.

"Later."

"Are you sure?"

Smiling warmly at her as he took in her concerned expression for him, Jack replied tenderly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Ducking her head at his presumption, Sam looked back up at him as he took a few steps away from her. Smirking as she watched him strip down to his boxer shorts, Sam followed suit as she changed into her pyjama shorts and strappy top, settling down under the covers as he spooned up behind her.

Feeling her sigh back against him, Jack laced his fingers through hers as he placed a kiss lightly on her shoulder before resting his chin on it and whispering gently.

"Sweet dreams, Carter."

Smiling contently, Sam replied happily "You too." before falling into a peaceful sleep.

TBC........


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Smiling lazily as he nuzzled her neck, Sam came round to being fully conscious as she hummed her approval. Turning onto her back to face him, Sam found herself smiling up at him as he spoke huskily.

"Morning."

Pulling his head down to hers, Sam kissed him soundly before whispering back.

"Morning."

Leaning his head in his left hand, Jack asked.

"Sleep well?" as he trailed his other hand down to rest on her hip, massaging it with tiny circular motions.

Moaning softly as his ministrations, Sam merely responded with a contented.

"Mmm Hmm."

Grinning openly at her reply, Jack pulled her closer to him as he leaned down a hairs' breath from her lips as he added.

"Good then." before capturing her mouth in a loving kiss as he moved his hand from her hip to her back, holding her even closer to him.

With her right arm trapped between them, Sam grabbed at his waist with her other hand as he deepened the kiss with his left hand going to the back of her head, drawing a low groan from the back of her throat.

As he slipped a thigh between hers, Sam started to slowly grind herself against it as he snuck his right hand up underneath her pyjama top, teasing her back muscles with a light massage.

Sam broke the kiss with a gasp as he purposefully pushed back with his thigh, giving her the smallest amount of pressure to grind against as she increased her movements.

Smirking at her instinct-like movements, Jack caught her slightly off-guard when he pulled her completely on top of him, as he rested his hands at her waist again.

Looking down at him with surprised expression before smirking back as she leaned in to kiss him once more. Moaning softly as she felt her tongue tangle with his, Sam got so lost in the act of kissing him that she didn't notice the subtle movements of his hips until she felt him thrust up slightly, causing her to break the kiss once again and groan audibly near his ear.

At the sound of her groaning in pleasure of his actions, Jack tightened his hold on her waist a little as she began to sit up, releasing a groan of his own as her movement caused her to press more firmly against him. Steadying herself with both hands planted on his chest, Sam circled her hips as she began to grind harder now down on him, gasping when she felt him thrust up towards her more.

As he watched her grind torturingly slow against him, Jack started to peel her pyjama shorts down, rolling his eyes back when she slammed down into him when she felt his hands on her skin.

"_God,_ Carter.

Raising herself up as he pulled them down far enough, Sam moaned loudly when she felt him thrust up powerfully into her, straining to get out his boxers. Wasting no time, Sam reached for him through his boxers and lowered herself down onto him slowly as she adjusted to his size. Moaning loudly in unison, they both refused to move as they savoured the feeling.

Gripping the side of his waist, Sam slowly rose herself up before grinding back down powerfully to meet his upward thrust. Setting up a nice, steady rhythm, Sam began to grind more purposefully as he increased the power of his thrusts. Gripping her waist to pull her down onto him as he thrust up sharply, Jack caught the sound of her breath as it hitched. Worrying he may have hurt her; Jack leaned close to her ear as he asked in a strained whisper.

"Did I hurt you?"

Reaching one hand round to the back of his neck for leverage, Sam groaned audibly as she shook her head and ground herself onto him more forcibly. Taking the hint, Jack adjusted his hold on her hips and thrust up sharply into her again and was rewarded with an even louder groan right next to his ear as she demanded breathlessly.

"_Harder."_

Grunting in effort, Jack laid back and pulled her with him as fell back against the pillows, moaning when the friction increased at this new angle. Sitting up with both hands firmly placed on his chest, Sam began to ride him harder now, panting with the effort of forcing herself up and down on him.

Jack watched in fascination as Sam picked up the pace, grunting softly as she pressed her hands down on his chest, riding him harder still. As the new angle caused her to take him deeper, Sam threw her head back with a breathy moan which intensified as he started to thrust up into her in earnest now.

Oblivious to the world around her now, Sam let out a series of groans as she felt the first tremors of her orgasm begin.

"Ugh.......God............._ugh......yes.........God sir, yes!"_

Feeling her clenching around him, Jack released a cry of his own as she practically screamed her head off when she climaxed, dragging him along with her.

- "Please..............sir.......Jack!"

- "Jesus, Carter!"

Slumping down onto him spent, Sam laid fully across him as her breathing returned to normal.

Smiling as she felt him start to massage her back lightly to calm her, Sam lifted her head as she spoke softly.

"Now that's a way to say good morning."

Smiling back up at her, Jack ran a hand through her hair as he retorted.

"I'll say." before pulling her down to rest on top of him, sighing contently as they both drifted off into an early morning doze.

**********************************************************************************

Humming quietly to herself as she worked through the mountains of paperwork on her desk, Sam couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her face as she discovered a note written in haste in very familiar hand writing.

- Don't work too hard. Makes the rest of us look lazy.

Meet me in the commissary at 13:00.

- O'Neill.

Glancing at her watch to find it coming up for five to one, Sam quickly got up from behind her desk and made her way to the mess hall.

**********************************************************************************

Slowing her pace as she saw he was talking with Dr. Keller, Sam came to a stop a few metres away as she waited for them to finish their conversation. As he looked up at her, Sam nodded in greeting before joining them. As Jen saw Colonel Carter approach, she made herself scarce, waving goodbye to them both as she went.

Frowning slightly as she watched Dr. Keller leave, Sam asked quizzically.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, just saying thank is all."

Knowing better than to ask too many questions, Sam shrugged as she indicated to the nearest able saying.

"Shall we get some lunch then?"

"Are you kidding, I'm starved."

Shaking her head at him, Sam simply made her way over the food stands with him as they filled each others' trays with food.

Standing in the doorway to the Mess hall, Teyla and Jen smiled triumphantly as they watched the Colonel and the General sit at a table nearby.

"I think it is safe to say that Colonel Carter is well rested now. Don't you doctor?"

Chuckling at Teyla's choice of words, Jen replied smugly.

"You know what Teyla, I think you might be right there."

-FIN-


End file.
